


Two Weeks

by possiblewitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2018, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I was on a roll for this and then my brain went, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Meian Shuugo, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Mentioned Reon Oohira, Not Beta Read, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Semihina, Unofficial Relationships, We Die Like Men, mentioned sakusa kiyoomi, wait!! shirahina??? so then i stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblewitch/pseuds/possiblewitch
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi doesn't check his phone all that often.For the Shiratorizawa volleyball team of 2012, this means they don't have to deal with a super literal guy. For Shirabu, it means taking his spot and talking about Hinata. For Semi, the unknown and unofficial boyfriend of Hinata, it means defending him in some roundabout way.For Yamagata, it means suffering.(A two-part fic where Semi accidentally declares his love for Hinata a whole bunch of times- and where Hinata makes the conscious choice to let them know that he's taken.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Semi Eita
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	1. The Hinata Shouyou Cheering Squad

Yamagata should've known Shirabu would screw it up first.

But to be fair, he should've known that this whole group was a mistake, too. He'd been naïve.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is not online often. He'd been signed to a professional volleyball team instantly, and now in the year of 2018, he's still going strong. The Adlers win trophies after trophies. He's an incredible player (although they've always known that), and it shows. He's the pride and joy of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team. And Shirabu practically worships the ground where he walks.

So of course Shirabu would ruin the whole dynamic. The feral messages at 2am, the fuzzy bunny pictures, the cries of help from teammates who were procrastinating their studies- all of that was ruined when he brought up Hinata Shouyou.

 **Shirabu:** So, like. What do we think about Hinata?

 **Semi:** It's 6 in the morning. Go to sleep.

 **Shirabu:** No.

Tendou had created the group approximately two weeks ago, and Semi had ungraciously knocked on his door and cried about how he was dating Hinata at about the same time. The relationship isn't exactly "official" yet, but Yamagata has seen what Hinata is in his contacts- just a series of heart emojis. The poor guy has fallen _hard_.

 **Goshiki:** I dunno

 **Goshiki:** I think he's kinda cool?

 **Shirabu:** I cannot believe you were our ace

 **Shirabu:** I would die before letting Shiratorizawa become a Hinata Shouyou cheering squad

He's awake, but only barely. Part of him wants to go back to sleep, but the other knows that's impossible now. Goshiki gets up early for practise. Shirabu is almost always on some kind of caffeine. And some of them, like himself _and Semi_ , are easily woken up by the vibrations on their phone. It's good for when the coach wants to get a hold of him. It's not so good now.

 **Semi:** Is Shouyou really that bad?

Idiot. What does he think he's doing, using his given name like that?

 **Shirabu:** What are you, his friend now?

 **Shirabu:** And also: yes

 **Shirabu:** I hope he never wins a trophy

 **Semi:** Jeez, that's rude

 **Semi:** And unrealistic

He knew why Tendou had added the pair. To show up and annoy Semi with the nickname he'd made up for him, and watch Shirabu get equally annoyed at everyone else's antics (including his own). Tendou, which he kind of knew already, was something of a sadist. But maybe this was too much.

 **Tendou:** What's up I was just about to go to sleep

 **Shirabu:** Literally what were you doing that made you stay up so late

 **Tendou:** Watching

 **Shirabu:** Watching what??

 **Tendou:** You

Yamagata knows that if he asks Semi directly, he's going to get a whole bunch of gibberish that shows A) he loves Hinata and B) he is incapable of comprehensive sentences. He also knows that nobody knows about his secret. At least he's smart enough to keep it to himself _most of the time_.

 **Yamagata:** You woke me up at 6 in the morning to talk about Hinata??

 **Shirabu:** I try to follow in Ushijima's footsteps whenever I can

 **Shirabu:** I cannot believe you all

 **Shirabu:** If you really think he's that great

 **Shirabu:** Why don't you try DATING him??

Uh oh.

 **Goshiki:** Wait that's not a bad idea-

 **Semi:** No no that IS a bad idea

 **Semi:** Don't try dating him

 **Semi:** I think he has things to focus on!

 **Semi:** Like

 **Semi:** Um

And he can't help it. He knows that it's going to cause trouble. But seeing his friend fall over himself like this is too amusing for a sleep-deprived Yamagata. His brain isn't working properly. These are the excuses he'll use when Semi calls him later in the day.

 **Yamagata:** Like...? Or are you just overprotective for no reason?

 **Semi:** LIKE GROWING

 **Semi:** Sure! He's small and cute now!

 **Semi:** But Ushiwaka is really intimidating!

 **Tendou:** Small and cute...

 **Yamagata:** That doesn't sound right

 **Semi:** DON'T READ INTO IT

 **Semi:** I'M NOT INTO HIM OR ANYTHING

 **Yamagata:** None of us said that :)

Some days, it's fun. Watching him talk his way into a corner like this, trying (and failing) to make a door in the walls where he can just walk through like nothing happened. Other days, it's exhausting. Sometimes it gets to the point where someone with a brain (that's not clouded with Hinata Shouyou) has to step in and make excuses. Right now, he's too tired to know any better.

Today, Semi's secret might come out.

 **Tendou:** Didn't he go to Brazil and come out super tan??

 **Tendou:** That reeks of experience to me

 **Tendou:** I'd be intimidated

 **Shirabu:** ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT USHIJIMA WOULD BE SCARED OF HIM

It's like waking a monster from the dead.

 **Semi:** Well he's so cool!

 **Semi:** You'd be intimidated

 **Shirabu:** How did we go from "Is he really that bad"

 **Shirabu:** To "He's super cool"???

 **Shirabu:** And I could never compare to Ushijima?? Duh

 **Semi:** I didn't put in the super

 **Shirabu:** THAT'S NOT THE POINT

Shirabu Kenjirou, the man who had made it to Shiratorizawa purely on test results, the man who is now in medical school, studying hard, is surprisingly slow on the uptake. Isn't it obvious that Semi- at the very least- has a crush on Hinata? Or is it only obvious to him? Maybe Shirabu just thinks this is his regular behaviour, which is a fair assumption to make.

Apparently Reon knows too, but Reon's smart enough to put his phone on silent.

 **Goshiki:** If it matters

 **Goshiki:** Probably not

 **Goshiki:** But I think he's cool too

 **Semi:** I thought we'd already discussed that dating him is a bad idea

 **Goshiki:** But why??

 **Semi:** Because I said so??

 **Goshiki:** THAT'S NOT A REAL REASON

 **Shirabu:** No no I agree

He's witnessing a miracle. A once-in-a-lifetime event. Semi and Shirabu are _agreeing_ on something. Although, when he finally finds out about Semi's partner, he's not going to be happy. And that's the best case scenario. Even though he's the older one of the two, Shirabu might completely disown him. That's fair too; some days he wants to do that as well.

 **Goshiki:** Well, I'll meet up with him tomorrow or something

 **Semi:** You what

 **Goshiki:** I'll ask if he's single

 **Semi:** Wait

 **Goshiki:** And if he says no

 **Semi:** Hold on

 **Goshiki:** I'm gonna ask him out

 **Semi:** DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU

 **Goshiki:** Do you mean right now or overall

 **Tendou:** Fighting in the group chat

 **Tendou:** Wait this is like our very first fight??

 **Tendou:** MEMORIES!! <3

 _Goshiki_.

He's bold, Yamagata has to give him that. Bold enough to openly defy his seniors, and face Shirabu's wrath when he next sees him in person. He'll probably do it, too. He's spent too many years playing volleyball to _not_ keep up with his promises and his decisions. Washijou beat indecision out of them in their very first year. Too bad it never seemed to work on Semi.

Right now, Semi is probably panicking.

After all, they're not "official". Hinata can turn his back on him whenever he wants. Whenever he feels like it. There's tons of more impressive guys out there to catch his attention. Atsumu. Oikawa. Bokuto and Sakusa. Goshiki's definitely on that list: he's in a Division 1 team, just like him. Semi's still trying to sort out his music career, and fix his bad fashion sense with even worse clothes.

 **Yamagata:** This is a horrible idea

 **Semi:** YEAH???

 **Semi:** If you won't listen to me?? Listen to Yamagata??

 **Goshiki:** Why are you so against me doing this

 **Goshiki:** :0

 **Goshiki:** Shirabu? Are you in love with Hinata??

 **Shirabu:** What.

 **Shirabu:** Literally how did you come to that conclusion

 **Shirabu:** NO??

 **Semi:** Well I would hope not

 **Semi:** I can only handle one person being in love with Hinata

 **Yamagata:** I know you

 **Yamagata:** And I know that is a very big lie.

Semi Eita is the type of person to read romance and watch the Notebook 20 times over. As a setter, he didn't want to "serve" Ushiwaka. That's why Shirabu took his place- because Semi was too determined to show how strong he was, even when his position on the starting lineup was threatened. Yamagata has never seen the two together, but he can't possibly imagine them apart. They fit each other too well.

 **Goshiki:** So it's okay for me to date Hinata?

 **Semi:** NO

 **Goshiki:** Semi

 **Goshiki:** I respect you!!

 **Goshiki:** But I literally could not care less about your opinion on this

 **Goshiki:** Don't feel bad

 **Goshiki:** I feel like this for everyone else

 **Shirabu:** I'm finding myself in a very conflicting position

 **Yamagata:** Why would you ask if you were just going to ignore us

 **Goshiki:** It made me feel like I was in control

 **Shirabu:** Of course it did.

Hinata won't ditch Semi for Goshiki. He honestly wants to believe that. He wants to see Hinata jumping all over his friend, trying and succeeding to get a smile out of him. To see their hands interlock in the park, on the street, in the supermarket. Yamagata's not particularly one for romance. He doesn't seek it out, or anything like that. But he wants to see his friend happy-

-and Shirabu's horrified face when he finds out they're engaged.

 **Tendou:** Shirabuuuuu

 **Tendou:** Remember when you said you'd rather die than see Shiratorizawa become a Hinata cheer squad??

 **Tendou:** I have some GREAT coffin picks!


	2. Goshiki

Semi hadn't expected Goshiki to be here, outside the gym.

The boy has Hinata's number, after all. It would've made more sense to text him, and find out the answers from behind a screen. That's how he would've done it, partly because they didn't really know each other before. The other part is just him being too scared. He'd been saved by Hinata asking him out instead, but now Goshiki is here. Goshiki is here, and it could change everything.

Tonight, he's supposed to pick up his unofficial boyfriend after practise, and then go back to his place. It's something they did last week, and he'd like to make it a weekly thing too. But first, he'd just like to be reassured that Hinata does, in fact, like him. Like him enough to pick him over an actual volleyball player.

The door slides open, and there's Hinata, bathed in the glow of the gym lights. He looks tired, but happy and fulfilled. And as soon as his eyes adjust to the darkness, surprise flits across his face, simply because Goshiki isn't supposed to be in front of the MSBY Black Jackals' gym. Because it's supposed to be him instead.

"Goshiki? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask- are you single?"

There's a long pause.

Semi braces himself.

"Wh- he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Hinata takes the towel from his neck and rubs his hands with it. Some of the players edge their way past him and down to their own cars. Bokuto slaps him on the back and starts his jog back to his apartment. Atsumu tries to hug him- he probably calls it platonic- and Hinata pushes him off. Sakusa might've said something like "Get out of the way", because he steps to the side.

"I'm dating Eita. Semi."

" _Huh?!"_

"Yeah! He's really sweet! We've only been dating for like, what? Two weeks? But I _swear_ , he's so cute. His smile- man. _Man_."

Hinata has such a wide range of people to pick from. He knows this. Everyone who's interested in him knows this too. But to hear Hinata praise him is too much. He doesn't deserve that- especially not after all the anxiety and stress he's experienced over the last 36 hours or so.

"I've literally never seen him smile."

"For real? You're missing out."

Even from this far away, Semi can see the light smile on his face and dreamy look in his eyes. It's so cute that he can bring himself to overlook Goshiki's mean comment about him and his smile. It's not like he has a permanent frown on his face- Yamagata and Reon can both verify this. Maybe even Tendou would be able to as well.

"I'm disappointed Eita didn't mention me, but I guess he would have his reasons, right? Like maybe a scary senpai, or something."

Or a way too intense kouhai. Shirabu really is something else.

"I can't believe you've seen him smile. Actually, I can't believe a lot of things. You're dating him? Why?!"

 _Thanks, Goshiki_. No, he can totally understand that. It's not like they kept in contact after their one game in 2012, much to his chagrin. Like seriously, who falls in love after a game and a training camp that he's not even supposed to be at? And that stupid Adlers game just made everything flood back, too. It was kinda sad.

His captain gently pushes Hinata down one step, and the lights turn off until it's just the outside ones leading them down to the car park. He can see it from here: it's totally empty, except for his own one. Meian locks the doors and says something to him. It's probably about volleyball practise, so he's not that interested.

"Literally everyone has asked me this," Hinata laughs. Semi watches him run a hand through his hair. It's really soft, and he knows this firsthand. "If I'd known you were coming, I would've brought my List." More laughter. Peaceful and calm. Gentle. It's exactly like him, and completely the opposite too. Hinata has so much depth, and he's so lucky to be dating him.

But- he has a list?

"Like, his smile. Oh my god. I'm gonna snap a picture and send it to you. He's so beautiful when he smiles. I mean, like, he's beautiful all the time, but- and his hair? The dip dying thing? I wanna ask him if he can teach me how to do that too! I think it would really cool, and if I got it done _black?_ I think that would be even cooler! And his clothes are really cool, and-"

"I think I would prefer the list," Goshiki interrupts. "And I'm not sure if I trust you on the clothes thing."

Semi wonders if his parents love as much as his boyfriend does. In hindsight, he should've known better. Is he really the type of guy to turn their back on someone once they found someone better? Kageyama called him dumbass for three, four, five years, and they're still friends. If Hinata was the one to ask him out, is it really so easy to believe that he'd ditch him in seconds?

"He's supposed to pick me up- oh! There he is! Eita!"

Nervously, he steps out behind the pole and gives a small wave to Goshiki. Goshiki waves back, slightly dumbfounded. It's crazy, right? He wants to ask. All of this is crazy. There's absolutely no way he compares to Hinata. It's like an undeserved gift from God.

Hinata bounces over to him and Semi holds his arms open for a hug. He does not give him a hug. Hinata kisses him squarely on the lips instead, and they stay like that for a while. He smells like sweat, and the towel is so close to being in the way. His hair is just as soft as he remembers, and so easy to run his hands through. When they finally do break apart, his face is warm.

He's so happy.

"See! Look at that smile! Isn't it just amazing?"

Hinata pulls out his phone and snaps a picture. The flash very nearly blinds him.

"Hey, Shou- Shouyou, give me the phone- don't send that- _Shouyou_ -" He's not listening. Semi can only watch as he takes it and sends it to half his contact list. Goshiki's phone vibrates, so he must've received it too. Aww, he's gonna get bullied for that. And that's on top of whatever Shirabu does. He's too busy contemplating his future in the Shiratorizawa group chat to realise that Hinata is wiggling his way up his hoodie.

"Can you please pull down the zipper?" His voice is muffled, but Semi does what he says, and his boyfriend's head soon pokes through. He affectionately pats it, knowing that Goshiki now has a ton of material to use against him. That's okay. He can do whatever he wants: the main thing is that he's dating Hinata Shouyou. And Hinata likes it this way.

 **Goshiki:** Guys.

 **Goshiki:** You'll never believe what I found out tonight.

**Goshiki sent a picture.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bonus:_
> 
> **Shirabu:** What the fuck is this  
>  **Goshiki:** Semi smiling! Isn't it sweet?  
>  **Shirabu:** I AM TALKING ABOUT THE LITTLE ORANGE BOY IN HIS JACKET  
>  **Tendou:** I think we should get uniforms for our cheering squad


End file.
